Devil's Ghost
by 16ckelmen
Summary: When his family goes to the Ghast Ly8 Inn to get info on a haunted room in NY they get murdered. While this happens Danny is busy fighting Skulker. Castle, beckett, and the rest of the team are called to investigate. What happens though if everything that has to deal with this case is beyond their or even the earth's understanding?
1. Chapter 1

"Where is it? Where is it?" The young man muttered. He looked around the room to spot an open door. He smiled thinking that a maid might be in there and would be able to open his door for him. "Hey!" he called not even pausing to see the door number. His heart stopped for a second as he gasped at the scene that he saw. He backed out of the room, glancing at the room number as he pulled out his cell phone.  
"Hello, Yes. There has been a murder in the Ghast ly8 inn. Room 68," His phone went dead and he stared back into the room. The room was 68 but the 8 had fell slanted, making an infinity sign. Those who heard of the rumors knew that it was the devil's room for instead of his signature triple 6 he made put an infinity sign, stating his claim forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Beckett, it's a full moon on Friday the thirteenth. What could be more supernatural?" Castle egged Kate on. Castle sat by Kate's desk fidgeting non-stop. Why? Well, last time a full moon hit while he was at the station, everyone was busy. There was even too girls fighting each other when he walked in. Yep, he missed that. "Becket, Esposito, Ryan, and Castle!" Their boss shouted, obviously regretting saying Richard's name, with the rest "I want you to go down the Ghast Ly8 Inn!" Gates finished.  
"Yes!" Castle silently cheered. He had heard of that place. Richard turned towards Kate as they were walking out and said, "It's said that the hotel is haunted, by the devil and the ghosts of all he'd killed." Castle smirked as Beckett let out an annoyed sigh. Kate hit the back of his head as her team got in the elevator.

* * *

"Give it up whelp, your pelt will be mine!" The robot hunter screamed. Danny shivered out of disgust. No matter how may times he heard that it still disgusts him. "Come on Skulker you are never going to win, I mean I beat you again and again. What do you think will make you win this time? Why did you follow me anyway? We are in New York and I'm pretty sure ghosts don't really come here. Did you really want your but whipped that bad?" Danny asked. Skulker's eyes glared down at Danny as he shot some of his latest weaponry at Phantom. Danny though had been practicing and hardly any of Skulker's attacks hit him.  
"You will be mine!" Skulker shouted again. "I don't think so, I'm pretty sure I belong to my parents. Well, at least until I turn 18. Which reminds me I really should be going." Danny stated. Skulker's eyes widened as Phantom pulled out a thermos. Danny pulled the cap off and Skulker got sucked in as he screamed in protest. Danny smiled, that never got old. Phantom floated down into an empty alley and let two whit rings travel up and down his body, transforming him into Fenton.  
Danny sighed; his parents are going to have a cow. He started walking back to the Ghast Ly8 Inn. At least he didn't have to explain any bruises or cuts today. Then he fell down and scraped his hands and legs on the concrete. Danny looked back to see he tripped over a newspaper that was lying in the middle of the sidewalk. Fenton sighed; if his luck wasn't rotten then God must have cursed him.


	3. Chapter 3

"NYPD, we're here about the dead body," Kate informed the worker at the front desk. The worker didn't look up as he replied, "Fourth floor room 68 and the door is probably still open. Make sure nobody else goes in the room." The worker slid a room key to Beckett. The team gathered in the elevator as a teenage boy with raven black hair and ice blue eyes went into the elevator with them pressing the button for the fourth floor. "They're going to kill me," the boy muttered. "Who is?" Ryan asked. The boy turned around as his eyes went wide from surprise. "Oh, um…" the boy muttered again. "What happened to you?" Castle asked as he noticed the cuts running down his leg and across his hands. The boys face blushed as he answered, "I kind of tripped over a news paper." The boy's eyes stayed on the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Castle let out a chuckle and the boy's eyes shot up. "Hey, it wasn't my fault somebody left it in the middle of the sidewalk. How was I supposed to know? I didn't even know that new Yorkers got the paper," the boy defended himself. Kate hit the back of Castle's head as she whispered, "Leave the kid alone Richard." Ryan laughed as he saw Castles look of a hit puppy. "So kid what room you going to?" Esposito Asked. "Room 68, yes, the haunted one," boy answered once again looking at the ground. All of the team's eyes went wide as they snapped their attention on the teenager in front of them. "Yeah my parents are kind of ghost hunters and they dragged me along for the so called fun. My sister got lucky and got away from the situation because she has to take a big test Monday," the boy continued. The team stared at the boy still unsure of what to say when the doors opened with a ding.

* * *

I pace the ground staring at the bloody scene before me. I don't want to go to demon zone. I don't really like living here either, but at least here I'm safer. That is until the boy returns. I've heard all about him. He is half human and half demon. He's got toxic green eyes and bright white hair or dark raven black hair with cold ice blue eyes. He attacks us demons and then brings us to a fire that sends us to the demon zone. He's supposed to be cold and extremely dangerous. I even heard he has the devil that killed me afraid.  
Why did his parents get so involved? They could have been left alone if they hadn't gotten so close. I'm scared. I'm just a little girl. I can't suffer through that, I can hardly suffer through the stress I have on me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The elevator dings.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors opened and Danny was about to run to his room, when three things stopped him. A girl stared at Danny scared and disappointed before disappearing, the caution tape around their door, and the detective's hand around his arm. "No," Danny whimpered. He had lost his parents so many times before this. The worst part was that he swore that he would tell them about his secret after this case.  
Danny looked up towards the detective that held him. The detective was dark skinned and looked regretful and sad. Danny looked up into his eyes and let out a sigh. "They didn't hurt anyone else did they?" he asked. The whole team stared at him surprised. "What?" he heard one of them ask. Danny pulled out of the detective's grasp and walked over to one of the benches. "They died in an explosion that they caused, right?" Danny asked.

* * *

"Those insolent little runts. It was their fault they died. They were trying to steal my souls. Mine! Those lunatics. Nobody steals from me. I'm evil. I'm sinister. I'm the Devil. Now I have to deal with they're annoying son and his uncanny powers," A deep voice mumbled to himself in dark enclosed space.

* * *

Esposito stared at the young kid he used to be holding. The boy was just sitting on a bench with a depressed look on his face. Not a single tear fell from his face though. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "Hey, I've got some bad news and you'll want to be sitting… Mom and Dad, well… their… dead. It's going to be okay. I'll come home after the investigation. Okay… Bye love you," He spoke to someone.

* * *

Danny slid off the bench and went over to the room. He stared at the fallen "infinity" eight with disgust. He hated this Inn and if it were up to him the whole family would be at home. He would fight ghosts, his parents would chase after him, and his friends would help bail him out if needed. Here though he was all alone. Danny's parent's had been so caught up they didn't even notice him slip out of the hotel room. They only found out when they made some discovery. They had called him, extremely happy, and ordered him to return. Saying that he could explore the city after they show him.  
A slight smile danced on his lips as he thought of the goof ball his Dad Used to be. The smile only lasted a second though. Danny wanted to know what happened to his parents. He was going to find out… correction he is going to find out. Even if he has to use some invisible little tricks along the way. He is going to get closure, and maybe, even possibly, REVENGE.

* * *

Author Note: I might not be updating again until Feb. because of Midterms but I'm not quitting and I'l try to update before then. Don't get your hopes up too high though.  
Curse you school!


End file.
